O Primeiro Beijo De Marlene
by Vi Escribano
Summary: Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black tem uma história, isso é inegável. Mas como tudo começou? Ora, começou como toda boa história começa, com um beijo - um primeiro beijo.


**O Primeiro Beijo de Marlene.**

Tudo começou quando eu tinha quatorze anos e o Sirius quinze, eu era vidrada em Amos Diggory, e o Sirius... Bom, ele era vidrado em qualquer par de bundas que passasse na sua frente.

Um dia, depois da aula de poções, o Amos me chamou para ir à Hogsmead e eu praticamente entrei em auto combustão, fiquei vermelha, fiz um "sim" com a cabeça e fui correndo pro dormitório do Six, nós éramos melhores amigos desde sempre, e no meu primeiro ano em Hogwarts descobrimos um jeito de invadir um o quarto do outro, só pra conversar mesmo... Bom, pelo menos naquela época...

Eu cheguei lá gritando loucamente, e a sorte foi que ele estava sozinho. Contei que ia sair com o Diggory e ele ficou feliz por mim, estava tudo muito bem, até eu me lembrar do maior problema da minha pré adolescencia:

-Merda, Sírius. Eu não vou. Não posso. Eu não sei fazer _aquilo_.

-Ãn? Aquilo o que, Marlene?

-_AQUILO_, porra. Que as pessoas fazem em encontros.

-Comer? - Ele me olhou confuso – Lene! Até parece que você não sabe comer. Você é tão boa nisso quanto o Petter, sorte a sua que seu metabolis...

-Beijar! - eu falei, ficando vermelha, olhando pra baixo e agarrando a barra da minha saia.

Uma risada explodiu pelo quarto, Six riu tanto que ficou com falta de ar, e só parou quando eu lancei um olhar mortal.

-Lene! - Ele sentou do meu lado, assumiu um tom de professor e me olhou – Tá no seu sangue, você pode nunca ter de fato beijado, mas você sabe como é, é automático.

Eu aliviei por alguns instantes, até ele continuar:

-Claro que primeiro beijo é sempre uma merda, afinal, você não sabe muito bem o que fazer, e fica morrendo de vergonha... E o Diggory tá na minha turma, é um cara avançado, vai esperar alguma coisa mais... _Caliente_.

O olhei apavorada.

-_Ca-Caliente_?

-É, você sabe... Provocante – ele subiu meu queixo com o indicador e olhou nos meus olhos.

-E-eu não sei, na verdade – desviei o olhar – você me conhece, Six, sou tão provocante quanto um guaxinim...

Ele soltou uma risadinha.

-Você não devia se preocupar com isso, mas eu realmente não acho que o Diggory mereça seu primeiro beijo, é algo importante demais para um otário como ele.

Entre mim e o Sirius as coisas sempre foram claras, você quer, você pede; você sente, você diz. Isso sempre funcionou muito bem entre nós dois, a vergonha era algo que existia, mas não por muito tempo.

-Então tome-o para você, Black.

Ele me olhou confuso: - Como?

-Meu primeiro beijo. Pode pegá-lo para você – eu sorri e o encarei.

-Lene... Você... - Então ele me viu sorrindo.

Eu tinha quatorze anos e não sabia o que esperar. Sentei em cima das minhas pernas na cama, e o olhei nos olhos. Era o Sirius, eu cresci com ele, meu primeiro banho de chuva, a primeira vez que matei aula, voltei tarde para casa, fugi pela janela... Tudo, TUDO havia sido com ele, não via razões para mais isso também não ser.

Ele se virou de frente para mim, estávamos no meio de sua cama, e ele posicionou suas pernas uma de cada lado do meu corpo, um pouco encurvadas e sem me tocar, colocou as mãos na minha nuca e puxou meu rosto mais para perto, hesitou por um instante e respirou fundo, então nossos lábios se tocaram.

Por um instante o mundo tremeu, e quando sua língua pediu passagem, o mundo virou fogos de artifício, minhas mãos automaticamente voaram para sua nuca – elas simplesmente sabiam que era esse o caminho de deviam percorrer – e uma de suas mãos foram para a minha cintura.

Sinceramente, não me recordo de quanto tempo durou. Mas foi o suficiente, quando nos separamos ficamos com as testas coladas, e ele sussurrou:

-Eu... Espero ter feito direito.

Eu ri, então ele riu, e aí nós fomos escondidos para a Dedos de Mel e eu paguei uma caixa de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores para ele, por ter me feito esse favor tão grande.

No final de semana seguinte fui para Hogsmead com Amos, e nós nos beijamos, de lá eu mandei uma coruja pro Sírius, com a seguinte mensagem:

_"Não te respondi semana passada porque não tinha ponto de comparação, agora tenho. Sim, você fez direito. Muito obrigada por salvar meu primeiro beijo de um otário_

_ Ps: Não se sinta __**muito**__ o foda por isso, ok?"_


End file.
